Spiny Rankotas
Bleeding |weaknesses = None |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Spiny Rankotas is a Variant of Rankotas that is more commonly found in harsher regions. They have a large cluster of spines on their backs that they use to skewer foes, and unlike the standard species, they operate under a collective trust, but will bully their weaker cousins into working for them. Physiology Like the standard Rankotas, Spiny Rankotas resembles a humanoid, scaly anteater, having a long snout with a small mouth at the end, pointed ears, long arms with large claws, a carapace with a smooth, scaly underbelly, short legs with pointed toes, yellow eyes, and a short, leathery tail. However, it also has a large cluster of spines on its back that serves as protection against predation, and it is slightly bulkier. The species generally has dark red carapaces and red underbellies, but on some occasions, individuals with deep yellow-orange hides and yellow-orange skin, known as Amber Spiny Rankotas, can be spotted. Ecology Like the standard species, Spiny Rankotas are insectivores, with the bugs they feed on ranging from small ants, mites, and termites to the larger Altaroth, Bnahabra, Vespoid, Vespalsarium, and Konchu, have large claws designed to tear down insect mounds with sheer force, long snouts and tongues designed to scoop up large amounts of bugs in a short amount of time in order to avoid getting stung, and thick skin and shells that deter insect bites and stings. However, they have notable differences. Their backs are lined with many white spikes that act as a defense mechanism, warding off attacks from behind, and their hides are a deep crimson as opposed to coming in brown/olive green, dark green/blue-green, and scarlet/orange. This is due to a combination of living in harsher biomes and the monsters operating under a collective trust, seeing each other as equals as opposed to having a social hierarchy. However, they also view themselves as superior to regular Rankotas, and if they encounter them, they will coerce them into submission, using them to find insect mounds before taking the biggest, juiciest bugs for themselves. This is due to opportunism that emerged due to their harsher habitats. On rare occasions, an amber-coloured individual is born into their ranks, and due to higher hormone levels increasing their muscle mass, they are notably stronger than their red counterparts, but still operate under the collective trust. Behavior Spiny Rankotas are territorial, attacking anyone who approaches their domain. Unlike standard Rankotas, they treat each other as individuals, allowing each other to get their share of bugs without issue, but will bully their weaker cousins into working for them, with them acting as their bodyguards and scouts. This will last until the Spiny Rankotas leave the area or die. Abilities Spiny Rankotas have greater health and power than a standard Rankotas, and have a large cluster of sharp spines that act as an anti-predator defense. The rare Amber Spiny Rankotas has even more health and power, making it a mini-boss of sorts. Its spines inflict Bleeding on contact, and its claws are notably sharper, having a chance to inflict Bleeding as well. Habitat Rankotas are native to the Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Coral Highlands, Rotten Vale, and Templux Swamp. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 250 HP (Red), 500 HP (Amber) * Low-Rank (0.79x, rounded up): 198 HP (Red), 395 HP (Amber) * High-Rank (1.24x, rounded up): 310 HP (Red), 620 HP (Amber) * G-Rank (1.75x, rounded up): 438 HP (Red), 875 HP (Amber) Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 55 (Cut), 55 (Impact), 55 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 15 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 15 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 15 (Aether) * Body: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 10 (Aether) * Back: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 10 (Aether) * Arms: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 10 (Aether) * Legs/Tail: 45 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 15 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 15 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 15 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Body= ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Body= ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Arms = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Legs= ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★★ *Aether = ★★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Spiny Rankotas has all of the attacks of the standard species, and does not need to be instructed to use any of them. Its versions of the attack also do more damage and have a 50% chance of causing Bleeding. That said, it has some attacks of its own. Spiny Roll Spiny Rankotas curls into a ball, then rolls towards the hunter while jumping twice in a row. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Bleeding. Spine Extension Spiny Rankotas pauses for a moment, then extends the spines on its back, puncturing anyone in their path. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Bleeding. Weapons Spiny Rankotas do not have weapons of their own, though their parts are used to upgrade Rankotas weapons. Armour Spiny Rankotas do not have armour of their own, though their parts are used to upgrade Rankotas armour. Carves High-Rank G-Rank Image Gallery Spiny Rankotas Icon by Nin10DillN64.png Amber Spiny Rankotas Icon by Nin10DillN64.png Trivia * Spiny Rankotas was inspired by Spiked Armalopes, an enemy type from Pac-Man 3. Like the monsters, the enemies are reptilian humanoids with large claws that operate in packs, with them consisting of crimson and orange individuals, the latter being more rare. * Amber Spiny Rankotas have a 12% chance of spawning on a map where Spiny Rankotas roam. This combined with their higher health and power can make gathering their hides tricky at first. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bypaldian Category:Small Monster Category:2 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Bleeding Monster